


Prove It

by drizzytaehyung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, but only because he's in love with you, idk what else to tag, lowkey mark fucks you at the end, mark is a dick, reader likes jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzytaehyung/pseuds/drizzytaehyung





	Prove It

“What am I to you?” 

His eyes are dull - he’s drained, physically and mentally. Mainly from work, partly from you. Scratching the back of your neck, you watched him swallow a few times, eyes staring anywhere and everywhere but you. 

“Where is this coming from?” you ask. He stutters his words. “I.. I just wanted to know. We spend a lot of time together, like to me.. you’re a really special person. I just wanted to know like.. if you felt the same way, I guess?” he chuckles awkwardly, “I’m so bad at communication, I know.”  
You smile, “Mark, chill. It’s fine. You’re one of my best friends, I'm sure you know that already?”  
Mark shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. I mean.. you’re one of mine too.”  
“I’m glad.” You pat his shoulder briefly before taking a seat next to him on his bed. “What even brought this on? Like, why were you so concerned about our friendship?”  
He shrugs again. “I’m not sure.”

Actually, he was completely sure.  
In fact, he was a hundred and fifty percent sure he was in love with you.  
He was also a hundred and fifty percent sure you didn’t feel the same. 

-

Your friendship with Mark happened almost accidentally. You were out for lunch with Bambam, Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark one afternoon. You decided after you finished lunch you wanted to go shopping, Jinyoung and Mark agreeing to go with you. You and Jinyoung were quite close at the time - yourself and Mark were the complete opposite. Mark never really spoke much around you, and you felt he didn’t like you. After spending twenty minutes with the two boys at the shops, Jinyoung got called in to audition for a new drama - thus leaving you and Mark awkwardly in the middle of the Adidas store. After a few minutes of complete silence you both laughed it off and continued shopping, realising you had a lot of mutual interests and similar opinions on things. Since then, the two of you had been pretty much inseparable. 

You shared a lot of your life with Mark, he did the same for you. One of the undisclosed topics however, was your love lives. This was mainly because Mark knew he was head over heels in love with his best friend, something he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit yet. You however, had eyes for someone that wasn’t him - you had eyes for Jaebum. 

-

Mark has barely spoken to you since that night. It was weird, he asked you what he was to you and you gave him what you thought was the most truthful answer, why did he seem unimpressed with that? It had been almost a week since then and you’ve hardly seen Mark. When you have, he’d say hello and that was it. You missed him, so much. It was weird not having him around to talk to 24/7, he was your favourite person and it you felt lonely without him.

Today, you were watching the boys practice. You liked to do this sometimes - sit yourself on the couch in the JYP studio and watch your friends create amazing performances from scratch. Today, like any other day, you weren’t actually watching your friends - you couldn’t keep your eyes off Jaebum. 

Ever since you met Jaebum, you thought he was gorgeous. He seemed like he was sculpted by the gods. Once you got to know him, you realised that he really was a god of some sort because damn, he’s unreal. His kind hearted, awkwardly funny, smart and charming personality had you hooked. You liked spending time with him, a lot. You had definitely developed feelings for him - but you knew he would never feel the same, so you chose to admire him from afar. However, what you didn’t realise is that while you admired Jaebum, Mark admired _you_.

___“Alright, that’s a wrap! Good job guys.” Jaebum says as he claps his hands together, picking a bottle of water up off the floor and giving it a swig._  
“What did you think, Y/N?” Yugyeom asks as he plops himself next to you on the small sofa.  
You smile, “Amazing as usual. If not better than amazing. I think this is going to be your best comeback yet.”  
“Ahhhhh, but you have to say that to us!” Jackson whines, playfully rolling his eyes at you.  
“No!!” you shake your head quickly, “I’m serious!! You all look incredible.”  
All the boys say their thank you’s in response, and start to leave the studio - aside from Mark. You notice he’s standing off in the corner, on his phone avoiding your eyes. You’re confused - what exactly have you done to annoy him? Just as you’re about to get up question him, Jaebum stops you.  
“You really liked our performance that much, huh?” Jaebum smiles at you, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
You blush a little. “Yeah, i think you’re all really great.”  
Jaebum shrugs. “Thanks. All in a day’s work, I guess. Well, I'm beat. See you later.” With that, he grabs his bag and leaves, your eyes following him as he walks out.  
“He doesn’t like you, you know.”  
You look up to see Mark staring at you, phone still in his hands and a blunt expression on his face.  
“Sorry?”  
He squints. “Jaebum, he doesn’t like you. You know, like how you want him to. He’s not interested, doesn’t wanna date.. you get me?”  
You shake your head. “Mark, what the fuck are you even talking about?”  
Mark chuckles. “Don’t play dumb, Y/N. I know you’re in love with him. I thought I'd just let you know he doesn’t love you back.”  
You’re left speechless. 

__

__“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” You spat at Mark, looking him directly in the eyes for the first time in what felt like eternity.  
Mark shrugs. “I thought I should just let you know in advance before he breaks your heart, you know.. do a best friends’ job.” His tone is almost sarcastic towards the end and it’s that tone that makes you want to lose your shit.  
“Okay, first of all - I have no idea what the fuck your damage is here, but I never said I had feelings for Jaebum? Even if I did, would that be any of your business unless i made it? No. Second, this whole ‘best friend’ thing clearly makes no fucking sense to you because the way you’re treating me is not how a best friend would. I just..” you’re not sure when or how it happened but your voice starts to crack a little, “I don’t know what I did for you to treat me like this. What happened, Mark..”  
you sadly try to search his eyes for answers but once again, he’s avoiding your gaze.  
“Look, all I’m saying is he’s going to hurt you. He’s not worth it.”  
You shake your head in confusion. “But I.. I never said I had feelings for him?”  
Mark sighs, looking at you seriously now and you can see a clear change in his facial expression. “You didn’t have to. I just know.”  
“Mark, I don’t.. like I really don’t understand what’s going on with you..” you sigh.  
He shrugs again. “Nothing’s going on.”  
“Well,” you click your tongue, “clearly something fucking is. Because why are you shutting me out?” You feel yourself getting angry again. “You haven’t spoken to me for the last, what? Week? And the first time you do, you’re making up assumptions and talking like a dick? Why the fuck are you acting like this?” You raise your voice with the last sentence, and you see his shoulders huff out a bit and his eyes form a scowl.  
He steps closer towards you, “You really wanna know, huh?”  
You nod slightly and he takes another step so your chests are touching. He looks directly down at you before he grabs your wrist, before swiftly pinning you against the mirror wall of the studio. He places a hand on either side of your head and rests his forehead against yours.  
“You. You’re the reason I’m acting like this. You drive me fucking _crazy _.”__  
You open your mouth to talk but he’s quick to place a finger over your lips before he continues.  
“I don’t want..” he takes a breath, licking his lips quickly, “I don’t want you ever looking at him like that. I want you to look at me like that.”  
He’s panting against you and you feel so hot under his gaze and body weight. “Wha..”  
He stops you again before you can get a word in. “Shut up. Shut up and let me _prove_ to you that’s it’s _me_ you should be looking at.” 

__________Before you can get a grasp of the situation, he leans in and smashes his lips against yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
